ombredumordorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sauron
Sauron, aussi connu sous le nom de Seigneur des Ténèbres (ou Seigneur des Anneaux), est un personnage, et probablement l'antagoniste principal, de La Terre du Milieu : L'Ombre du Mordor. Il fut le plus puissant lieutenant de Melkor, plus tard nommé Morgoth, et a forgé l'Anneau Unique. Sauron forga aussi l'anneau. Histoire thumb|left|Sauron lors du premier âgeIl était connu comme Mairon l'Admirable pendant le Premier Age de la Terre du Milieu. Plus tard, il a suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres Morgoth et devint son lieutenant dans sa lutte pour la domination sur la race des Elfes et des Hommes en Beleriand. Quelque temps après, il a été défait par le chien Huan de Valinor et est devenu un Spectre. Après la chute de son maître, il se cacha de la volonté des Valar. Après avoir rejoint son nouveau maître en Terre du Milieu, Sauron s'est avéré être un serviteur dévoué et capable : "While Morgoth still stood, Sauron did not seek his own supremacy, but worked and schemed for another, desiring the triumph of Melkor whom in the beginning he had adored." Tolkien, J. R. R. (1993), Christopher Tolkien, '' Morgoth's Ring'' Après s'être caché et être resté en sommeil pendant 500 ans, Sauron a commencé à se révéler au cours du Second Age. En l'an 1000 SA, il était devenu assez puissant pour s'établir au Mordor dans l'est de la Terre du Milieu, où il à commencé la construction de la Tour Sombre de Barad-dûr près de la Montagne du Destin. Sauron a entreprit d'assembler des armées d'uruks, trolls et autres créatures et a commencé à corrompre le cœur des Hommes, en leur donnant des illusions de richesse et de puissance, notamment en leur offrant des anneaux de pouvoir les faisant se transformer en d'effrayants spectres, les Nazgûls . Lors du Deuxième Âge, Sauron a pris une fausse apparence et utilisé l'alias Annatar pour tromper les Elfes specialement le forgeron Celebrimbor au moment de la création des Anneaux de Pouvoir. Sauron a commandé de grandes armées au cours de cette ère et il est devenu connu sous le nom de Seigneur des Ténèbres du Mordor. Sa forteresse est achevée. Il a réussi à conquérir le plus de la Terre du Milieu pendant la Guerre des Elfes et Sauron, mais a été défait en 1701 SA par les Númenóréens, les elfes de la Lorien et du Lindon et les nains de Khazad-Dum. Sauron se retrancha au Mordor pour se regrouper. Vers la fin du Second Age, Ar-Pharazôn, roi de Númenor captura Sauron et le ramena en Númenor. Sauron corrompit alors rapidement le roi et réussit à le convaincre d'envahir les Terres Immortelles ce qui conduisit Númenor à être coulé promptement par les Valar. Sauron se retira alors au Mordor et commença ses préparatifs. Il envoya ensuite ses armées contre le royaume nouvellement découvert du Gondor. Sauron fut finalement vaincu en 3440 SA dans la Guerre de la Dernière Alliance, avec Isildur coupant le doigt portant l'anneau de la main de Sauron. Mais l'Anneau Unique n'ayant pas encore été détruit, l'esprit de Sauron réussit à survivre, sous la forme d'un œil rouge. Il se retira à l'Extrême-Orient, l'ombre de lui-même.thumb|188px|L'œil de Sauron En 1000 TA, Sauron devint plus puissant et commença à se relever à nouveau, prenant la forteresse de Dol Goldur dans la forêt de Mirkwood. Il se déguisa en Nécromancien, un sorcier maléfique. Le Maia Olórin (Gandalf) entra dans la forteresse pour enquêter sur la présence maléfique, après quoi Sauron s'enfuit vers l'est pour cacher son identité. Après être entré dans Dol Guldur pour la deuxième fois en 2850 TA, le sorcier confirma que le Nécromancien était bien Sauron. Le Conseil Blanc se rassembla et conduisit Sauron en Dol Guldur en 2941 TA. Il revint au Mordor encore une fois, où il annonça sa présence en 2941 TA, où il commença à se préparer pour une guerre ultime contre les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Sauron fut finalement vaincu lorsque le hobbit Frodon Sacquet , chargé de la destruction de l'Anneau, se fit arracher le doigt portant le « Précieux » par la créature Gollum, qui chuta finalement dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Alors Barad Dûr s'écroula et le pouvoir de Sauron chuta définitivement. Imagerie SauronTheBrightLordMissionImage.jpg|Sauron l'ombre de la guerre 185px-Eye of Sauron in-game.png|L’œil de Sauron download.jpg|Saron face à son armée Sauron téléportation.jpg|Sauron se matérialise Anecdotes * Bien que n'étant pas le personnage principal du Seigneur des Anneaux, Sauron est remarquable du fait qu'il n'apparaît jamais directement pendant les événements de la trilogie. Nulle part une description détaillée de ce à quoi il ressemble n'est donnée, quand il n'est pas dans sa forme de l'œil flamboyant, autrement qu'en termes vagues. Dans le film réalisé par Peter Jackson, Sauron est représenté dans le prologue de la Communauté de l'Anneau comme un grand guerrier en armure noire brandissant une masse, similaire à celle des images in-game. * Dans un début de concept coupé (tourné avant d'être supprimé) de la bataille de la Porte Noire dans le film Le Seigneur des Anneaux: Le Retour du roi, Sauron apparaît comme un esprit angélique à Aragorn avant de se battre avec lui dans sa vraie forme en armure sombre. Dans la version finale et la version longue, la scène avec la vision de Sauron angélique a été remplacée par un faisceau de lumière provenant du Grand Œil et il a été remplacé numériquement par un troll Olog-Hai lors de la bataille avec Aragorn. Références en:Sauron de:Sauron pt-br:Sauron ru:Саурон es:Sauron Catégorie:Maiars Catégorie:Ennemis